<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Installation Zero-Six: Kappa by TopeHaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307118">Installation Zero-Six: Kappa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopeHaz/pseuds/TopeHaz'>TopeHaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms, The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambience, Any violence is at Halo levels, Crack Crossover, Dimension Travel, Exploration, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starts out as a Owl House fic, Video Game Mechanics, War, time travel in a weird way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopeHaz/pseuds/TopeHaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz, many inhabitants of the Boiling Isles, and some from a familiar human universe, end up in a strange world and in a strange time.</p><p>This universe is at galactic war, with most of the newcomers arriving on a ancient world, which is being fought over between humans and a ferocious intergalactic faction.</p><p>Luz, Eda, and many of the multiverse-jumpers can only travel alone to see what awaits them on this ringworld, named by many as Installation 06, or Kappa Halo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Happy togther</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters are owned by Disney or Microsoft, created by Dana Terrence, Bungie, or 343 Industries.</p><p>This chapter was written by a novice and to sort've set up the post-S1 world on what's going on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The nice red-orange skies, red-brown spectrum leaves, and dry-cold air were a great experience to Luz, but she was just glad to finally return to Hexside, after the drama of curses, familial resolutions, and Lovecraftian fights. She just wondered what the new normal would be like going forward.</p><p>Her crystal ball alarm for school went off, just as she finished packing her lunch. She kept her hood with her for protection, and to show her cooler side.</p><p>“Be seeing ya kid, hope you manage to survive the full year” Eda said to the human girl, before getting ready to depart for her sale of remaining human objects and other errands, “Or did that Emperor ‘below’ scare ya to be a ‘good girl’?”</p><p>“No way,” the smily girl said, “I’m part of Eda’s ‘Bad Girl’ coven.”</p><p>Eda was glad to hear that, she missed her kid, and was glad to finally have her back (to learn magic or otherwise)</p><p>“Good-bye, Luz!” said King, sneaking a parting phrase before she left.</p><p>“Where were you, sleepy head?” Eda said to the dog-like demon</p><p>“I wasn’t sleeping, I was figuring out what to say as a farewell!”</p><p>Eda couldn’t really tell if he was lying; telling the truth; or both. Hard to tell with a self-centered and friendly personality as big as King’s.</p><p>The witch grabbed her staff, “King, would you mind coming with me?”</p><p>“Nah, I’ll stand guard here”, King said as he stretched out on the couch, resting his hand behind his head.</p><p>Eda smirked, took her burlap sack with her, and went through the front door. Once the door was shut, all that was left was the little-demon relaxing on the couch.</p><p>============================</p><p>“Willow! Gus!” Luz broke into the conversation between her two friends, who anticipated a very emotional embrace from the human who had been gone for so long.</p><p>“We missed you, too, Luz.” said Willow, where Luz noticed that her soft-spokenness didn’t change much, “It’s great to finally be classmates once more.”</p><p>All three of them released each other from an unnecessarily long, but worthwhile, hug and proceeded.</p><p>“Hey Luz, did you see us on the crystal ball?”</p><p>“Yeah, how’s it feel to just start a protest against your ruler?”</p><p>“Kinda good, but also anxious of possible social treason.” said Willow</p><p>Gus then assured Willow, “Belos doesn’t care, he’s too busy working on his own matters.”</p><p>Luz and Willow could tell by the look on his face that he was anxious as well. Didn’t matter that much thankfully. As bad as society was here at times, it wasn’t to the highest levels of badness that Luz learned about human history.</p><p>“Hey, considering that we’re technically free from that cult, I wouldn’t worry about some foolhardy guards storming your home anytime soon.” Luz said.</p><p>“Especially now that you have someone that knows the in and outs.”</p><p>Luz saw Amity, smirking softly, hopping to the group, with her cast still on.</p><p>“So...this is awkward.” said Amity</p><p>“Which one?” Luz respond, “the part of us assaulting the emperor and his el pelotón, which is your ‘future? Or that your mentor is now a traitor and living with my mentor, and both can no longer use magic properly?”</p><p>“Equally the same, but probably better it happened now then a month ago, otherwise you would’ve gotten something worse than your first “unofficial” day here.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Luz looked to the ground and kicked the pathway.</p><p>“You guys want to hear me out?”</p><p>“Sure thing Luz” said Amity</p><p>“Well, since Eda and Lillith are no longer able to do magic via the conventional methods, we’re doing some studying that may seem...unorthodoxy.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Well, I was wondering if you guys maybe wanted to join up? I mean, education doesn’t have to end at school”</p><p>Amity blushed, but still managed to compose herself for her response, “I’ll think about it, but...you already know how my parents are about Willow. How bad do you think humans are to them?”</p><p>“Oh, they'd have a heart attack with my attitude and looks” Luz then made a pose, one she intended to show her ‘dark side’ </p><p>“We’d be glad to do so, but I think we need to head to class here, first.” said Gus, and then the first bell screamed, signifying the window to get to morning class. They began walking to their classes</p><p>“It’s just a little side thing. Think of it as a club of sorts, but I ain’t in no rush.”</p><p>As they approached their respective classes, they hugged each other goodbye as they parted ways, with the last hug being between Luz and Willow.</p><p>“Here’s to a lovely autumn.” said Luz, entering her first class</p><p>Willow followed up, “And to a beautiful spring in the future.” and then left for the Plant track.</p><p>============================</p><p>Lilith waited calmly for Eda, so that they could discover the old ways of magic together.</p><p>With the sharing of this curse, this brought a whole dynamic to her relationship with Eda and Luz. They needed her for her swiftness ; Eda was needed for learning unrestricted magic; and Luz to try and use magic. In the end, they were equals, exploring magic of a, albeit recently, bygone era.</p><p>After a while, time most likely spent on her business venture, Eda sat next to Lillith, joining in to meditate in the massive boneyards of the Titan.</p><p>“You woke up early?”</p><p>“Just wanted to take things in,” said Lillith, “also to get a headstart.”</p><p>“Hey, less work for me, Lil. What have you found?”</p><p>Lilith raised her head to the sky, “I’ve seen where your apprentice has gotten the light spell”— she looks to the plants — “her plant spell” — and to a wet spot on her hand — “And her ice spell.”</p><p><em>Forget waking up</em>, thought Eda, <em>You barely slept if you got to the Knee and back.</em></p><p>“At least you know the basics of how that kid got to where she was.”</p><p>“But when will I get back to where I was before?!” Lilith said.</p><p>“What’s the rush? What happened to your youthful drive we had long ago? I never lost it” said Eda.</p><p>“I grew up.”</p><p>Eda snickered at that, “You haven’t really.”</p><p>“Yes I have! Otherwise how did I end up in such a high position?”</p><p>A pause lasted for a few seconds before Eda blew a raspberry towards Lillith.</p><p>Lilith got the point, “I guess I lost that drive after pretty much everything that happened once you left.”</p><p>“Glad I made the call to skip some of it.” Eda said, in a slightly venomous tone.</p><p>“Yes, I guess so.” Lilith sorrowfully said.</p><p>The sisters looked to the scenery in front of them, knowing that they have a long way to go, in magic and family. For now, they’ll take it easy, just meditate and let the world go by in front of their eyes. In time they’ll get through this together, which is the best they can currently do as sisters.</p><p>============================</p><p>The school day went by as usual. Beside some mixed murmurs from other students, and some harassment from the more narrow-minded elitist types, most of what would be considered Luz’s “half-witches” went on with their education.</p><p>Luz decided to meet up with her former detention track-mates, to catch up on things. Luz would find them conversing with the Blight twins. Both groups noticed Luz.</p><p>“Hey cutie, what brings you here?” asked Emira, “Beside that you go to school here.”</p><p>“I was hoping to talk with these troublemakers,” Luz said, gesturing to Viney, Barcus, and Jerbo, “but some recruits like yourselfs might spice it up a little”</p><p>Barcus gave the sad dog expression and whimpered.</p><p>Luz turned to the three, “Don’t worry, just nice to see two groups of my trouble making friends in one place at once. You ain’t playing for favorites, Barcus.”</p><p>Luz then gave Barcus a pet on the back, which resulted in a complimentary bark from the anthropomorphic witch.</p><p>“Well then,” said Edric “we’re outta here.”</p><p>“Yeah, can’t hog everything from this cutie.” Emira said, particularly to Viney.</p><p>“I don’t think Luz is-”</p><p>“Let’s go home, Edric!” Emira angrily interrupted, seemingly blushing, then proceeded to tug him away. “See you, Luz.”</p><p>“See ya.”</p><p>“Have fun with the mural poster.” Edric remarked.</p><p>Luz waved to the twins, then turned to talk to the rest of her friends, “So, anything new you mind showing me?”</p><p>“I’ve learned so much since you got the tracks mixed.” said Viney, “Puddles has gotten better as my assistant. Though we’re still trying to figure out how to efficiently expand a griffin's role, outside of oral dispensing lollipops.”</p><p>“Yeah, we’re also figuring out some ways to improve cross-tracking, but it’s all cool.” said Jerbo.</p><p>Luz was glad that her little idea managed to catch fire, as some students have been dabbling in other tracks, albeit not to the extent she and the present trio were at, but baby steps. She hoped to see more cross tracks in the future.</p><p>“So,” said Viney, “When the poster comes out, can you sign it?”</p><p>“Don’t think that’s happening anytime soon, since we are off the hook.”</p><p>Barcus barked.</p><p>“Barcus says you shouldn’t be too sure.” Jerbo translated, “And I’d say he’s right. Don’t hold that jerk to that regard.”</p><p>“Well, he probably is mad that I destroyed the door home, and cracked his mask.”</p><p>“WAIT! Does that mean you’re stuck here!?” said Amity, who was coming by. </p><p>Luz forgot to mention that to her friends, “Yeah, it was either that or Belos doing god knows what to my world, especially since ground zero of those plans are right next to my house.”</p><p>“Did you tell your mom?” asked Jerbo</p><p>“Yeah, before I went to bed, I sent her a message about everything.”</p><p>Luz got some widen eyes from that remark</p><p>“So you told her all of the past weeks’ events, including fighting a powerful witch, in one message?”</p><p>Luz, being told a summary of her actions, had her realize her mistake. “Yeah, maybe I should’ve slowed down her fall in secrets, instead of giving her an informative whiplash.”</p><p>“Yeeeaaah” said Viney.</p><p>Barcus barked, which had a tone of agreement.</p><p>Amity gave, awkwardly, a pat on the back of the shell-shocked looking Luz, “You are too upfront with yourself Luz.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I guess that's why I’m here presently.”</p><p>“Yeah, and why I don’t have many friends.”</p><p>Luz smirked, “What is the standard number of friends? Because you have your five, maybe eight here, I’d say that’s a pretty good amount direct friendships”</p><p>“Who’re the other two.”</p><p>“Siblings are always your friends, since you can really get away from them at your age.”</p><p>Amity gave an embarrassed expression and blush.</p><p>“Well, gettin’ late, so I’m outta here.” said Jerbo, “be seeing ya, man.”</p><p>“Well before you leave, let me make a deal with you.” said Luz</p><p>“I’m listening.”</p><p>“How about you guys join my venture into exploring magic. We’re figuring out the wild ways, so why not we add some cross-magic into our curriculum”</p><p>Viney and Jerbo gave expressions of interest, while Bracus tilted his head.</p><p>“It might be awhile before I can figure out a system, but just as a heads up”</p><p>Viney approached Luz, “You got a piece of paper?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Give me a reservation. I hope that as the first, I get info first.”</p><p>“Everyone will know at the same time.” Luz took her journal out and flipped to a blank page, </p><p>“Print and signature here.”</p><p>Viney took the pen and journal and wrote her name in print and cursive in the lines, then offered it to Jerbo and Barcus, “You guys want to give it a shot.”</p><p>Jerbo and Barcus looked to each, before Barcus rolled his eyes and walked up to the journal. Viney laid it down with an ink pad, which Bracus used to stamp his paws, along with a tag he used for printing his name.</p><p>“Ah, sure thing man.” Jerbo then became the third person to reserve a spot.</p><p>“Amity, still got time, I’m in no rush.” said Luz, handing the journal to Amity</p><p>Amity looked at the page. It was just a black lined piece of paper, with the exception of the signatures and prints.</p><p>“I still need to think about this ‘situation’.”</p><p>“Alright, but don’t be too late, otherwise you’ll miss out on the t-shirts for awhile.”</p><p>“T-shirts?” asked Viney</p><p>“Eda might offer you some shirts for her Bad Girl coven.”</p><p>Eventually, everyone went their separate ways for the night.</p><p>===========================</p><p>Luz walked back to the Owl House, which was still lightened up by the sun that hadn’t set yet. On the walk home, she realized she forgot to ask Viney as to why she was blushing earlier, but that was most likely personal, so she decided against asking.</p><p>“Hoot hoot, had a good day at school?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Luz opened the door</p><p>“Well it’ll get better, especially with the aromas fest-” the door was shut before Hooty could finish.</p><p>Luz caught the smell of cooking in the kitchen. It’s smelled of sausage and, distinctly, sauerkraut. She saw Owlbert and Lilith’s raven palisman perched on the couch armrest. She went to owlbert to give a chin run, while the raven was more confused, and backed away when offered by Luz.</p><p>“Eda! What are you making? I smell surprisingly good, by Boiling Isle standards.”</p><p>“Just something I picked up from the human world a few weeks ago: hoppinpepper and Sour-krout! It’s the best I could do.”</p><p>Luz was glad to have some good old fashion human food, but was more glad that they could eat as a family once more. Lilith may have screwed that up, but that didn’t mean she was banned. That wasn’t Luz's choice at least.</p><p>“Well then,“ King walked in and hopped on the table, “let it be a feast fit for me!”</p><p>Lilith was at the table on the short side of the table, opposite of King, “Feet under the table please.”</p><p>“I eat how I want!”</p><p>Eda, still at the oven, turned to king, “King, manners. To Lillith and at my table.”</p><p>King sat down, slightly annoyed, “Nyeh.”</p><p>Luz looked at what was in the oven, and saw that Eda was cooking hasenpfeffer, sauerkraut, and dumplings. She recognized it before, but had never tried any of it, other than sauerkraut on a hot-dog. </p><p>Luz grabbed some oven mitts, “Mind if I?”</p><p>“Sure thing kid.” Eda said as she pulled out the dumpling dish.</p><p>Luz followed by taking out the German stew, and setting it down on the table. She used the mitts as pot holders and then sat across from Eda.</p><p>Eda was about to serve, until Luz stopped here.</p><p>“Care to say grace.”</p><p>Eda’s bottom jaw shifted, “What for?”</p><p>“That we’re all here, as a family.”</p><p>The elder witch played along. She got up, and grabbed a confused Lilith’s and King’s hands, while Luz did the same. Everyone stood up.</p><p>Eda didn’t have anyone else to thank for her life but pretty much everyone around her right now (even if Lillith kinda screwed up near the end).</p><p>She began her grace, “I would like to say that I’m thankful for these guys. King and Owlbert for giving me company; Lilith for being my sister as best she could; and Luz for giving me a grander purpose in life. I just hope we won’t have any more troubles soon.”</p><p>Everyone let go and sat  back down.</p><p>“That was nice of you sister.”</p><p>“Thank me later. You haven’t eaten since you came with us, and I don’t want the last thing of human goods to go to waste.” </p><p>Eda proceeded to serve the dumplings and sauerkraut, while Luz served the stew. Lilith poured some apple blood for everyone.</p><p>Luz then said “Now, we eat.”</p><p>The meal was nice, and to Luz, things were settling down. A homely meal may not have been the end of their problems, but it was nice to have these moments after the past week, (even if it was kinda based around the meat of a dead bunny).</p><p>============================</p><p>Everyone rested in their sleeping accommodations. Lilith was temporarily sleeping in Eda’s room until they could figure something out. King went ahead to sleep like a cat near Luz’s sleeping bag, who was texting.</p><p>
  <em>Mamá, sorry about that info dump. If you haven’t watched it, please watch it at your pace, and ask me questions as you go along. I understand it might be alot to begin with, but just know, Te quiero.</em>
</p><p>Luz then set down her phone. She tucked into her sleeping bag and let herself drift.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Strangest of Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the destruction of the doorway, it seemed that realm magic was gone for the time being.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just for some context. Chapter 1 takes place on a Monday, and #2 takes place on Friday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz got up with sleep paralysis, before finally having the ability to get up. She went for the bathroom to get cleaned up for the day. After washing up, and a change of clothes, she got to the kitchen, before noticing a note left by Eda and Lilith.</p><p>
  <em>Luz,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We went out to sell the remaining items, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lunch is in the fridge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eda &amp; Lilith</em>
</p><p>King was at the table, with his torso in the box of cereal to eat the remaining contents. Luz grabbed the box off his head, revealing him with a fistful of flakes in his hand.</p><p>“Sharing is caring, King.”</p><p>“Shering is thaft from a rightful rulmur!” King said with a mouth full of dry cereal.</p><p>Luz poured a cup of milk and gave it to King, and then had her bowl of cereal. She continued the rest of her routine. She got done with brushing her hair before using the extra time to talk to her friends on the crystal ball.</p><p>Amity, Willow and Gus appeared on the ball.</p><p>“Morning, Luz.” they all said.</p><p>“Morning guys”</p><p>They went on to converse about their plans for the day or weekend.</p><p>“Do you guys want to walk-and-talk sometime later?” asked Amity, which was odd for her, hinted by her rapid delivery of the question.</p><p>“Walk-and-talk?” said Willow.</p><p>“Just hang out and do stuff.” Amith then lowered her tone, in case eavesdroppers were listening, “Anything to get out of here. Please! Save Me.”</p><p>“Well, why not?” said Luz,</p><p>“I’ll see if my dads have anything planned, might need to be Sunday, just to time.”</p><p>“Target for Sunday at noon, we’ll talk about this at school.” said Luz</p><p>They then went on to talk more, Amity having to leave early for school study. They continued on about how things have gone the past few days. Gus managed to get ahold of another human artifact just yesterday: a red folding handheld game console.</p><p>The crystal ball flashed red and beeped with 8:00 flashing above Willow and Gus, “See at school.”</p><p>She got her lunch and headed out.</p><p>“Can you get me a relief elixir? My head feels like it fell into a floor of bricks.”</p><p>“Copy that.” Luz blew a kiss to him before she left.</p><p>============================</p><p>They had gotten so close to getting rid of everything. The “going out of business” and other similar signs had the effect Eda expected. Everyone would assume that the scarcity of these items would make them more valuable with the sales. She managed to get rid of the items, sometimes thanks to Luz showing what they actually did.</p><p>Lilith stayed back, as she didn’t want to be involved in this venture and didn’t really see a purpose to feel, as Eda seemed to do fine without her. She just sat back and read some old random books, which was mostly gibberish in relevance to her life in the Boiling Isles, even the Greek philosophical that were, according to the quotes, important. She probably needed to read more to get it, but stopped when she heard Eda outside</p><p>“Well folks, that’s it. The hours have changed from before. I’ll be seeing ya tomorrow.”</p><p>Lilith looked around to see a guard, the reason Eda was leaving. Despite the clearing of any crimes, they were still selling contraband, still illegal. Even a slight slap meant talking with the authorities, something that Eda was never keen on.</p><p>“Let's book it, sis!” Eda collected all her things and made a run for it, hood down. Lilith followed.</p><p>They managed to escape. The guard seemed to give much more of a chase, as previous ones were less strict.</p><p>That was until they came to the post office.</p><p>“Eda the Owl Lady!” said one of the mailmen leaving.</p><p>“Ah, jeez.”</p><p>The mailman seemed to have a specific mailbag for Eda, as noted by the coloration that matched her color scheme, and had a smug smirk when he spoke “I have your load of mail, and would like for you to take it.”</p><p>He handed Eda the bag, and he then promptly left.</p><p>Unintentionally, the guard took his place, and handed her an envelope “My boss wishes to give this to you.”</p><p>It was most likely a letter from the warden, who had been sending more mail since she was freed of charges. She wondered what made him think that after all the past week, why he still had a shot with her. Dumbstruck love really is her greatest weapon, yet her ultimate undoing. The guard then quickly left before Eda had a chance to tell the him to shove it. Guess that one thing she and Wraith can relate to: loyal and supportive buddies</p><p>Lilith looked at the mail bag, “Well, that explains the guard. What of the mail?”</p><p>“They got it out for me for taking advantage of their rules. But hey, what was wrong with sending building materials through the mail, I was perfectly within the right for once.”</p><p><em>That would explain the new limits on airmail</em>, Lilith then toted the mail bag for her sister, while Eda carried the rest. Both got atop their staffs and went off. Before long, they arrived at the house.</p><p>“Hellooo Eda.” said Hooty</p><p>“Hooty, please sort out this mail. Get rid of any junk mail, death hexes, and Warden love letters.”</p><p>Lilith placed the bag on the group, where the house demon proceeded to save any mail that was any good, and shred any mail that was useless to Eda.</p><p>The sisters got inside to refresh themselves before they would have join Luz for some lessons and studies on wild magic. King was still miserable, but would drift asleep. Eda gave him an ice bag for his head. </p><p>“Edalyn, we need to talk.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“About the past events of buzzing.”</p><p>Eda paid some attention to her sister’s concerns.</p><p>“It just feels like your descriptions of messages from other realms.Events of mental links via different realms are distinct by background noise.”</p><p>“But something else is at play?”</p><p>Eda got her notes out. The leather book read on the front ‘Get Away Places from pests’.</p><p>“You really never gave up studying.” remarked Lilith</p><p>“Hey, when traveling between realms, it’s best you know in case you get lost.” said Eda, “But I’ve had that buzzing before.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>Eda flipped to an underlined section, which had an TV ad taped to it, “Most of it was static and faint broadcast from humans. Except for last night, these don’t sound anything alike.”</p><p>“How certain are you?”</p><p>“Until the door was working properly, I heard nothing but that buzzing .” Eda hoarsely said.</p><p>But that made no sense to them. The buzzing only happened to Eda due to her close proximity to the door. The door was destroyed, and all that remains were far away. So to them, there was only one possible explanation, the same way that humans knew about the demon realm.</p><p>“Is it possible for Belos to use the random ways out?” asked Eda</p><p>“I knew he was interested in other realms, but I didn't know to what extent he went until I captured you.”</p><p>Eda never truly understood how the realms worked, outside of the doorway she owned. But maybe the Emperor did. He had come to power long before their birth, and practiced magic for even longer. Who knows what he was capable of, especially for such a strange character of a witch.</p><p>============================</p><p>Willow, Luz, and Amity had the same lunch today, and sat next to each other. Gus was doing extra school work, so he didn’t show as usual. Which was a let down, both because it felt empty and they were talking about Boscha snarks at them.</p><p>“She really has it out for us.” said Luz</p><p>“Probably trying to get a power grab from the Emperor goons in class.” said Amity</p><p>“Good, which means she’s harmless.” said Willow. To her, Boscha was trying to be popular, which is rarely harmful except to one’s self in her experience of bullying.</p><p>The demographics of ‘goons’ was odd: Boscha and a few Elitists, with some students who were just like the quartet at lunch, in terms of social status. Amity managed to avoid the thing, thanks to Boscha not wanting to deal with the Blight family drama in such conflicts. Amity would take advantage by snarking at Boscha, making the tricyclops look foolish sometimes, without any major repercussions, aside from the gesture of ‘you’re dead’.</p><p>“Well, thankfully you  won’t run into her until after school.” said Amity</p><p>Willow’s eyebrow raised, “what makes you say that?”</p><p>“Let's say I managed to pull some strings for a couple of illusionists to keep her busy.”</p><p>The lunch bell screamed, which called for them to get to class. But Amity held the other two back.</p><p>“Wha?” said Luz, she saw Amity was peaking through the door.</p><p>“Just wait.”</p><p>Luz and Willow looked around the corner with her. Amongst the crowd, they saw Boscha, waiting, most likely, for her new cronies. They were ready to deal with them, but Amity still insisted they stay back.</p><p>Then a pair of students walked from the other doorway of the cafetaria. It was Luz and Willow. The two were confused until they saw two twins controlling the dopplegangers to walk to class.</p><p>Whatever their plan was, it worked. Boscha and another kid followed the two, and disappeared down the hall. </p><p>While Amity was smirking, Luz smiled with her hand clasped, “Awww, see, those are what siblings are for.”</p><p>Amity’s smirk lessened, but not fully, “yeah, but they'll never let me this.</p><p>Luz and Amity gave Ed and Em a thumbs up, getting a wink from each in response. Amity then waved to her friends before departing to her next class.</p><p>Amity had walked past her siblings to get to class.</p><p>“You owe us.” said Edric</p><p>“Thank you and please, mittens.”</p><p>Amity turned red for a bit, before continuing her way to history class.</p><p>============================</p><p>A few more minutes and school was over. Amity was occupying herself by swinging her cast. She was still listening to her history teacher, about the Emperor’s exploits, being told in an unnervingly generous way. Too much perfection in this lesson.</p><p>“Despite the Emperor’s feats, he has yet to craft a portal to the other realms. Such magic was lost during the Savage Ages, and few still have access to any holdout artifacts.”</p><p>A student raised his hand, and was picked by the teacher, “How did we become aware of the human realm?”</p><p>The history teacher showed a peak of interest there, “We have yet to find good evidence of the first or earliest awareness of other realms, but the most decent piece we have is possible telepathy was what led to the awareness of other realms, around a hundred millenium ago.”</p><p>The bell rings (the occasion of being tired of screaming) and every student packed up and got out. The teacher seemed glad, for once,  to be of service to the students, before Amity left with the rest of the students.</p><p>Amity looked for Willow and Luz, and saw them heading for the main door. She called them over, but then noticed Boscha and another group of kids. If the deal with Ed and Em was held, then those were most likely illusions. She walked over to Luz’s class, before she was called over to one of the classes by the front door.</p><p>“Luz?”</p><p>“Yeah, and us too.” said Gus.</p><p>Luz smiled and motioned to come in, “Come on, We want to see Boscha’s goons lose it.”</p><p>Confused, Amity followed them to a window that was open.</p><p>Outside, they saw everyone leaving, as they left for home or other after school activities. First out came </p><p>“I can’t believe you would do such a thing. Was it really worth it to throw you lives like that.” said the student at her side, with a very odd kinda accent, sounded like a New England accent to Luz.</p><p>The illusions kept walking, ignoring them. Boscha seemed confused, at least from here. She hastened pace to get closer, “Hey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Within a second, the illusions disappeared, and Boscha saw herself running into the Blight twins, causing her to stumble to the ground. She helped herself up, with a bewildered look, shared by her posse, to the twins.</p><p>“Sorry, but those two are our joking victims and friends.”</p><p>“If you are even the funny-friendly type.”</p><p>The student with the accent confronted them, “Where did your two half-a-witches go!”</p><p>Em retorted, “Oh, Philips, you’re such a knight. Too bad you’re a golden belly knight, cuz.”</p><p>The student was about to say something, before Boscha turned her anger away from the twins, “Philips. Please. Shut up.”</p><p>Philips was shaken by Boscha’s glare, and went back with the other group.</p><p>“You’re lucky I don’t want to deal with them that much, or your parents.” Boscha forced her way between the two twins.</p><p>The rest of the group left, preferring to not follow Boscha after Philips caused her to snap, and gave him banter the rest of the way.</p><p>Meanwhile, the kids in the class were snickering. After the constant snarks from that group, they got more than what they wanted, just that it was an even bigger loser than Boscha: Philips Zoyer, one of the Blights’ cousins.</p><p>“Can’t believe your family actually sees him as class.” said Luz</p><p>“Hey, that’s what happens if you pamper someone with that weird, twisted view.”</p><p>They left the classroom, and proceeded outside, Greeted by the Blight twins</p><p>“Thanks Ed, thanks Em,” said Gus</p><p>“Anything for a simple joke, even if it’s to anger our lil’ cuz and protect you, sis.” said Edric</p><p>“Oh, Luz!” said Willow, “My parents said I’m allowed to go on Sunday.”</p><p>“Good, it’ll be such a nice day!”</p><p>“See ya then.” said Gus, before gesturing a peace sign, and heading back home.</p><p>Willow also said goodbye before also heading home.</p><p>“You sure you’re fine, with the leg and all?” said Luz.</p><p>“I’ll be fine. As long as I’m out of the house and away from any favor those two”—Amity motioned to Emira and Edric— “have planned.”</p><p>“Okay then. But you best not skip out, because I got something I’ve wanted to do with you guys for awhile.”</p><p>Amity smiled at her crush’s enthusiasm, But was pulled out of the moment when she felt herself lifted and placed on the shoulders of the twins.</p><p>“Take good care of her, you hear.”</p><p>“We will. Otherwise how will she-.”</p><p>Amity broke off Amity, “Emira how are things with Vin-”</p><p>Emira stole back the conversation, “Being seeing you cutie.” Emira winked before rushing to get Amity as far from Luz as possible.</p><p>Luz wondered if it was in the Blight family to be in such a rush. More time focused on magic she guessed. She then headed straight home, but first, she had to make a stop to help a little headache.</p><p>============================</p><p>While Eda and Lilith were preparing to go, Luz came in, letting the orange glow sky in the house. </p><p>“Hey King, I got something for you.” Luz pulled out a bottle of headache relief elixir.</p><p>“Yes! Finally! An end to this agony!” King rushed to grab the bottle and down some of the bottle’s contents.</p><p>“So kid, you ready to go?”</p><p>“Just let me get out of my uniform, and I’ll be good to go.” Luz rushed upstairs to her room.</p><p>Put the rest of the books (mostly about realms) away, and got her notes sorted out.</p><p>Eda smirked at Lilith, reminiscing their schooldays “See you’re taking notes a lot recently.”</p><p>“Yes.” said Lilith, book in hand, “Can I make a request?”</p><p>A sense of additional nostalgia hit Eda, “What ya need, Sis?”</p><p>============================</p><p>Saturday came quick. More work was done. The Clawthorne sisters studied with Luz, finding many things about the old ways of magic, all lost to the Savage Ages. While they never got a new spell, they were still patient that they’d find one soon.</p><p>That night, when everyone was asleep, it happened once more. While Eda was used to it after a few days, this was different. It was more than buzzing/static, which was lacking this time. It was something that menaced her.</p><p>The two Clawthorne sisters were one of few who clearly heard it, whereas Luz and other mancy people mostly heard a weird buzzing noise in the background of their dreams. Others who were into magic less than them rarely got anything.</p><p>A message...</p><p>
  <em>We are no longer bound to the deceptive truth, we are bound to ourselves. Join the journey to unity, and soon we shall all sing victory at the end.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to let you know, the first 2-3 chapters are going to be heavily Owl House focused, with a gradual increase of Halo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>